


The Tale of Fefetasprite

by Guitarlove



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarlove/pseuds/Guitarlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear, sweet, precious, sweet, sweet Fefetasprite was only around for a short time. Yet, we wonder, what was she like? How did she really feel when Erisol and Arquiusprite showed up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Fefetasprite

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a rather short fic, I'm posting it so I stop tweaking it till infinity. I mainly wrote it for my deep need for more Fefetasprite fics. It actually mainly focuses on Nepeta, I'm going to stop talking and let my words speak for itself.

You wonder how long you’ve been wandering these bubbles. You’ve yet to see the familiar castle-like hive, or the dark blue caves dotting the landscape. You’ve seen other memories, the wet grass surrounded by glass bowls, black and white towers, you even once saw some red rivers clouded by purple haze. 

You wonder why you never see the memory you want to see so badly. You have so many things you want to tell him, share with him. Yet, you can’t. 

So you continue to wander the bubbles. You’ve been walking for what feels like sweeps, and it probably has been. You’ve been here for both eons and just a few years, whatever years are.

You’re not very good at time stuff.

 

Your feet hit a familiar snowy landscape, yet you see rivers of red. You don’t remember rivers of red anywhere on your planet.

You see another version of you, a dreamself. You’re not sure if it was yours or from another timeline. She’s having a tea party with...Karkat? That explains the red rivers. You sigh and smile at the sight, you guess Jaspers was right. Maybe you did have to die before you could be with him.

You’re pretty sure the Karkat you knew is still alive. You walk past the tea party, even though the other Nepeta calls out to you. You don’t want to be around that, as happy as it makes you happy one Nepeta made it work out with your eternal crush.

 

You walk until the snowy landscape is surrounded by metal. The meteor? Okay, you are not in the mood to relive any memories in the meteor.

Though, someone is apparently reliving one. It’s one you remember. 

You figure you’d better work yourself in the memory. 

 

“What do you want Nepeta?” he yells at you as he storms past the computers.

“Terezi has a memo going on,” you explain with a smile. “You should post in it as long as you’re nice about it!”

“Wait a second,” he says. You’re guessing he’s realizing this is a dreambubble. “You’re not wearing your hat.”

You wished he didn’t mention that. The room changes slightly, it’s empty except for the two of you. A few red and green carpets line the floor now. The horn pile is missing entirely, the remains of Aradiabot’s explosion is cleaned up. 

“I gave it to somepawdy,” you say slowly. “Could we pawsibly not talk about it?”

He seems to instantly understand. As you expected, he is still alive.

He gives a nod to your question. He looks a bit uneasy being around you. You’re not sure why. You know he never really liked you for some reason, but this is much more awkward than you were expecting it to be.

“I’m...,” he says in a surprisingly quiet voice. “I’m sorry. I was always a fucking jerk to you, calling you autistic for fucks’ sake! Then, I just basically let you die. What kind of leader does that?”

You’re shocked. Flabbergasted. How long has he been feeling like this? How long has been blaming himself for the deaths of everyone? Especially ones like yours, he barely had anything to do with it.

“Karkat,” you finally reply. “I don’t blame you. I never have, and I never will.”

He gives you a look, one you’ve seen often. But you know he’s just putting a face for you. He always does. His whole constant crabby, angry mood is a facade. You’ve always known. He just wants to protect everyone. 

He doesn’t say anything.

“I understand,” you say, putting a hand on your no longer beating heart. “I didn’t understand before, but I do now.”

“Nepeta, what the fuck are you saying?” he asks.

“Do you know what it means to be a Knight of Blood, Karkat?” you ask him. He shakes his head no. Before he can interrupt you, you continue speaking. “You only wanted to protect efurryone! You had a special bond with everypawdy! Even people like me, who you barely interacted with.”

“I beg the same question, what the fuck are you talking about?” he asks in his usual tone. 

“I didn’t understand my role either!” you say. “Not until I met other versions of me. Versions who went God Tier. The whole point of a Rogue of Heart is to see people’s souls, passively steal little parts of them, then put them back together.”

He seems to understand what you’re saying pretty well. You’re pretty surprised he is.

“So, is that why you always put up with your shitty moirail?” he asks in much nicer tone moments earlier.

Your dead throat seems to close up. You want to cry, but nothing happens. You just stand there, wishing you could breathe again. 

 

“Oh shit shit shit,” he says, he gently pats your shoulder trying to calm you down. “I shouldn’t have mentioned him. Why am I so bad at this?”

You calm down after a few moments, and gently push him away. You can breathe a lot easier now.

You were about to say something, but you felt a weird twang in your soul. You disappeared from the bubble. When you opened your eyes again, you were some other place, empty except for another soul you noticed. You seemed to be surrounded by lavender smoke, though the color was shifting towards lavender and pink.

She seemed to notice you as well.

“Fefurry?” you ask. She looks the same as you remember, long flowing hair. That weird skirt she always wore. Tons of jewelry she kept on her wrists and neck. 

“Yes, it’s me!” she smiles. “I’m not shore where we are, or how we’re meeting like this. But I’m pretty certain we’re going to be alive again!”

“Really?” you say thoughtlessly. You think you understand now. You two are one soul now. Put together to be a sprite. But sprites are only part of the game. Who are you a guide to?

You look back to Feferi, she seems to understand the same way you do. Both of your aspects had to do with souls, hers more to do with bringing them to life. Yours was the very essence of them.

 

The two of you open your eyes at the same time. You’ll do this. Only if to be alive again. You didn’t realize how much you missed being alive until you lost it. 

 

“Hi there!” you two say at the same time. It’s much easier than you expected. “I’m two trolls put together. Our original names were Nepeta and Feferi, so we thought you could kelp coming up with a new one!”

The young girl stared at you. You got a good look at her. She is a human. She is also wearing a dress with a cat symbol on it. What a perfect coincidence to be a guide for someone who likes cats!

She smiles at you, and you give her a cat smile back.

 

“I’m Roxy,” she says with a slur. “As for your name....how bout Fefeta?”

 

“That sounds perchect!” you laugh. It does sound perfect. You think life here will be the best thing to happen to you.

 

 

***************

 

You’re proud of Roxy. She hasn’t drank any soporifics for a solid two weeks. She’s really trying to kick the habit.

 

Today’s honestly been more boring than usual on The Land of Pyramids and Neon. Jane was off looking for her adult-human lusus on her planet. Dirk and Jake were busy questing on one of their planets. So it’s just been you, Roxy, and carapacians. 

 

“Hey Fefeta,” she says, lounging on her bed. You’re floating next the bed. It still weirds you out that humans don’t sleep in recupercoons. But you let it slide because it’s her.

 

“Yes?” you ask. It’s not weird to do things in unison. You don’t think it ever was. It just became as natural as raising your hand or walking. Well, you guess the latter was replaced by floating.

 

“You know all about me,” she says moving to sit up and look at you. “But I barely know anything about you!” 

 

“You want to know our story?” you ask. She nods enthusiastically. “Whale, it has some things that are unique to trolls. So just let me know if you don’t know what we’re carping aboat!”

 

You start with Feferi’s story, because it’s more interesting to you. You tell Roxy about moiraillegiances, about the fact you both had one. You tell her Feferi broke up with hers. You tell Roxy Feferi was actually paler for Sollux, which confuses her.

So you tell her about the rest of the quadrants. You tell her neither of you ever had black feelings for someone, which is really strange for trolls. You tell her how Feferi died.

 

She’s horrified.

 

You then tell her your story. Roxy concludes you and your moirail were the cutest “best bro couples ever!!”. You tell her how you died.

 

She’s horrified and saddened by your tales.

 

“You don’t have to worry about stupid boys, not anymore,” she promises you. 

 

You’re honestly glad you got to tell someone your story. Even if you wanted to cry, you knew Roxy cares. You still want to be his moirail, both of them. Or at least you want them to be happy.

 

They both deserve it. Even after what happened.

 

 

*******

 

You love being Roxy’s sprite. You honestly do. She’s one of the best humans you’ve ever met. She’s on par with Jade, when it comes to nice humans.

 

You felt so bad for Jane, dealing with stupid boys. You wanted to say something, but she was just so mad. So you stayed silent, for the most part.

 

When the tricksters happened, you didn’t know what to think. You were honestly really creeped out.

 

 

 

Things got worse.

 

Erisol happened, and you were struck speechless yet again. His apology was awkward, but you honestly were glad it wasn’t too confusing. 

 

Things got even worse.

 

You first noticed him, flexing his muscles for the humans. You hadn’t seen him in sweeps.

 

You wanted to say something, anything but he just kept rattling and on and on and on. Then Erisol started butting in.

 

You couldn’t do it anymore. It was too confusing, too chaotic.

 

 

**********

 

Things got better once you were in the dreambubbles again. It was strange hanging out with Vriska, considering your nonexistent relationship with her. But, you were with Feferi so it was alright.

You were glad John was still alive. He even assured you the rest of his friends are still around. That made you even happier.

 

Honestly, you wish you could see him again. 

 

For now, you know that to be impossible. But even more impossible things have happened. So you’ll hold on hope until that happens.

 


End file.
